


My new daddy

by Lilbabygirl2015



Category: Taylor Lautner - Fandom
Genre: AB/DL, Adult baby, Celebrity Crush, F/M, Love, Pacifier - Freeform, Story books, baby girl - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, daddy dom, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbabygirl2015/pseuds/Lilbabygirl2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abigail finds out that she is an adult baby and finds a chat site for adult babies where she meets Taylor Lautner. She ends up liking him and making a time for them to have a skype chat</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. My New Daddy  Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail finds out that she is an adult baby and finds a chat site for adult babies where she meets Taylor Lautner. She ends up liking him and making a time for them to have a skype chat

Abigail was nineteen, and the younger of two children with an older brother who was 23 years old. Abigail had a secret though - she was in love with her favorite celebrity, Taylor Lautner. She had never met him or anything at all - never even seen him in real life. Her brother knew about her massive crush on him as well, and teased her about it often. Abigail always playfully slapped him when he teased her too. Abigail had another secret, one which no one knew. She felt she couldn’t tell anyone, not even her brother who she was closest to. She slept with a stuffed teddy bear, a pacifier, and a blanket which she had knitted herself. She even had some really cute little girl dresses for everyday wear and for going out as well. When she was alone, she would go into her cupboard where all her picture books were, and she would pull out her favourite book and read it to herself as she cuddled her teddy bear and sucked her pacifier. She felt safe during this time, when she was in this time she was able to be herself and let this side of her out.

She didn’t know anyone else like her, but as soon as she started researching her kink, she found lots of people who had the same kink as her. As she researched more and more, she came across more and more websites that advertised it as well.

One afternoon of researching brought her to an online dating site that specialised in this type of kink called age play. She signed up straight away, and browsed some profiles before bed, that first night she became a member. When she logged on the next morning, she had four new messages, one struck her as more interesting than the rest. “Hi,” it read, “my name is Taylor I’m twenty-four years old and I loved your profile, you look really cute. I love your photos. I’m a Daddy and am looking for a baby girl to look after. Check out my profile and let me know if you’re interested, Taylor.” Abigail smiled as she read this, the fact that his name was Taylor made her hear beat faster and her palms get a little sweaty. The message from Taylor was the only one that seemed genuine and made her feel excited about the prospect of finding someone that she might be able to spend the rest of her life with in living out her kink.

Taylor sat at his computer, scrolling through the profiles on the age play online dating site which he was a member of. He had found a perfect baby girl on there. She was incredibly cute from her photos and looked really innocent. He found that when he logged on he had a message from her it read: “Hey Taylor, my name is Abigail, I’m very new to this and don’t know much about it, but understand that I am most definitely a baby girl, I guess you know that already though. I had a look and am interested in your “nursery” photos that you have up on your profile and you as well of course. I am nervous and don’t know a lot about this sort of thing, so I’m hoping you might be able to teach me as well as we go. I know about myself and what I want etc… But I’m still learning as I go, Abigail. P.S. I love the fact your name is Taylor because it and your photos remind me of Taylor Lautner who I have a massive celebrity crush on.”

Taylor smiled at her email and was surprised by her quick reply, but was happy that she did. He was a little bit worried about what she said about Taylor Lautner, he really didn’t want it to be discovered that he was a Daddy at least just not yet. Being himself was hard and he didn’t want to tell Abigail that he was indeed her Celebrity crush just yet, plus he didn’t even know how to tell her. Taylor decided he would worry about that later anyway. Taylor decided that he would write back to her straight away and see what happened from there. “Hello Abigail, I’m glad you are being so honest with me, thank you for that. I’m glad you like the nursery that would be your room if you choose to become my baby girl. Of course I will help you as we embark on this journey together. To be honest, more of this usually comes from with yourself as it’s more about who you are. Obviously there is a lot we have to talk about in regards to things you may like to try. etc… For now though, I would just like to know more about you! What’s your home town like? Do you have any brothers or sisters and what are their names? Do you have any pets and if so what are their names? What’s your favourite colour? What’s your favourite food? What got you into being a little or how did you realize you were a little? How old are you as a little and your actual age? What is your favourite thing to do as a little? What kind of little supplies do you have? What little supplies would you like to get? Anyway I know there are a lot of questions I have just asked you, for that I am sorry and I hope it’s not too overwhelming for you. I would love to be able to Skype with you sometime maybe if that’s okay with you? My Skype name is Taylor212563 if you would like to add me and let me know when it suits you to do it. In the meantime if you can do a little bit more research into the lifestyle so we might be able to talk about it a little more would be good, Taylor.”

Abigail was sitting in her room doing some homework for uni with her laptop open playing some music as she did her work. She had just finished when she jumped onto the age play dating site to find she had a message from Taylor, she immediately light up. When she opened it there was a pretty decent sized paragraph or two and there were quite a few questions that he had asked her as well. She read through the email first then went about answering it too.

“Hi Taylor, you’re welcome with regards to my honesty I fell it is the best way to start off a relationship as it helps us to trust each other. I would love to have the nursery as my room it looks amazing and so much fun. My home town and what it’s like well… I live about half an hour or so from the city centre so I guess it’s not much of a town, but the suburb is pretty quiet with lots of families with children about my age. For example, on my street there are/ were two families that had three and two children respectively that were around my age or just a little bit older or younger. I’m actually the youngest but I only have a brother and his name is Daniel. We have two cats and two dogs, the cat’s names are Ellie and Johnson and the dogs names are Pogo and Boomer. I don’t really have a favourite colour but if I had to choose I’d probably choose blue, purple, pink in that order. My favourite foods (I have two) are double chocolate chip Ice cream and chocolate chip cookies especially when I make them myself. Well obviously when I figured out that I was a little it got me into being one. As I grew up I guess my body did and my mind learned more, but I retained my childish persona. When I really realized this, I started researching it and finding out more and more till I worked out what it was called. As a little I’m usually about two and a half or three, depending on the day. My favourite thing to do is colour or draw even to watch movies or cartoons or read I guess they’re probably my favourites, OH NO actually anything crafty is best. Um little supplies… I guess I’ve got two pacifiers, some little different coloured blankets. I have fluffy socks, colouring books, and a few soft toys. I would like to get a few bottles or Sippy cups, maybe some diapers but I’m still contemplating that and maybe a potty as well and some bath toys and bath crayons. Oh and I want to make a sticker reward chart too. Maybe a few onsies and baby toys too. My Skype name is Abby_boo00041 (triple zero four one) I’ll add you if you want to add me and I’m always doing research, mornings always suit me best say about nine or ten but night time around say six thirty or seven is usually dinner but maybe after that? I was wondering though, where abouts do you live and if you might answer the same questions you asked, always your little Abigail xoxo.”

Abigail finished her email and sent it straight away, she was getting so excited. She immediately added him to Skype. That night she went online and did some more research and found some sites where she could get some of the things that she had mentioned to Taylor. She was seriously excited; she couldn’t wait to talk to him on Skype. She was nervous though, she didn’t know much about him, but still was sure he was the right Daddy and boyfriend she needed and wanted. Over the next few days she stayed busy it was 8 weeks till the end of term and year she had 4 assignments and 3 tests before Uni finished up. She had finished her Science and English assignments and was working on her Geography oral before she had to start studying for Math, Health, and practicing for Dance, Abigail hated uni, thank god she graduated in two months, two weeks of fun with her best mates, then holidays for a few months before her next adventure. When Abigail finally checked her profile on the website, she had 4 messages from Taylor one which was a reply to her last message as well as confirming the night time would be good for him as it meant he was the last thing on her mind. The second one was asking if she was able to make it on Wednesday of the week just gone, then the third was again asking and the fourth was asking if he scared her off and where she was. “Shit,” she cursed under her breath quickly writing a reply back to him explaining why she had been MIA, as well as apologising that she didn’t tell him but made point to tell him that she was on holiday for two weeks now. She also promised to be available from eight in the morning or ten every night. She was really worried though, that he might not talk to her again. She was really mad at herself for not checking her emails sooner. She sent her email straight away and began reading Taylor’s reply again. “Hi Abigail, Thank you for answering my questions and now I guess it’s my turn. I grew up in a large-ish City in Michigan with my family and I have one younger sister Makena. I don’t really have any pets, my favourite colour is blue, yea I know stereotypical. I actually don’t have a favourite food. As to the whole age play thing… I actually have no idea, but I always have had a paternal instinct I guess. I’m not sure how else to answer the other questions as they don’t really apply to me as a Daddy but I would be willing to do and try anything and everything you suggested! Always Daddy, Taylor. P.S. I’ve added you on Skype so maybe later this week we can chat? I will email you when I know my schedule.” She smiled and was happy that he had answered the questions too.

Taylor was checking his emails and messages on his age play profile for the third time in one day. He has a reply from Abigail!! He was relieved and excited to finally be able to talk to his baby girl. He totally understood the reason why she didn’t he knew it was important to her as it was to him he wanted her to do her best. He emailed her back straight away. “That’s okay Abigail, I totally understand about assignments and tests. I’m glad you weren’t distracting yourself from studying. I would love to chat with you later this week, unfortunately I don’t really have time to be able to till the weekend. I have two things I would like to get you 1. A cute unicorn onesie it even has a tail and wings I thought you might like and it’s pink too and has a hoodie as the face/head. I would like to send you that and 2. I thought training pants might be something to start with before diapers. I found some that look really cute they have butterflies, dragonflies, and flowers all over them and they are pink as well as cute, but they would look so much cuter on you though. If I knew all your sizes though that would help! Your weight and height as well as bra and knickers size would help too if you can, oh and address of course, he he.” Abigail had no clue why but obliged… “Thanks so much baby girl, I will let you know on Friday days and times for the weekend Skype session, Love Daddy.”Taylor sent his email; he was really excited to hear back from her soon. He was excited because it meant he could send her his gift but also maybe plan a surprise visit as well, maybe.

Abigail had just finished all her exams and it was now time for the last two weeks geared towards their next step in life and where they wanted to go and what they were going to do. She was checking her emails on Friday night to see if Taylor had emailed her about their Skype chat. “Hi baby girl, are you excited about our Skype chat this weekend? I think we should do it at eight o’clock on Saturday night. Would you be free then? Hope you can be, can’t wait let me know, Love Daddy.” Abigail sent an email straight back to him “Hi Daddy, eight o’clock on Saturday night would be perfect! I really can’t wait to talk to you! Love your baby girl.“ Taylor was excited and nervous about their chat but he couldn’t wait either it was going to be great. Saturday came quickly it was seven thirty pm when he started to stress out a little.

Abigail had just finished her dinner at seven forty five when she got comfy in bed and ready to talk to Taylor. She logged onto Skype, he was already online but she waited for him to call her first. Taylor had seen when she logged on but even as he clicked on her name and pressed video call he was nervous almost to the point of being sick. He kept saying “Please don’t freak out” over and over in his head as he was scared that she would because he was her celebrity crush.


	2. Part 2

Taylor’s face was up on his screen as he waited for Abigail to answer the Skype video invitation. Abigail saw the invitation pop up on her screen and she accepted the video call. Her face popped up on her screen in the corner just before Taylor’s face popped up.

“Oh my God!” Abigail gasped, placing her hands over her mouth.

“Hi!” Taylor said, softly.

Abigail looked at him like he had grown a second head. She just couldn’t believe that she was in fact looking at Taylor Lautner. “Holy Shit, you really are Taylor Lautner! I can’t believe it,” Abigail squealed as she looked at the screen watching his face disbelieving. Taylor Lautner her idol wanted to be her “Daddy” and he wanted her to be his “babygirl”.

“Abigail, babygirl, Calm down okay honey?” Taylor said, “You need to calm down babygirl.”

“Okay Daddy, I’ll try,” Abigail said.

“That’s it babygirl,” Taylor said as Abigail got her breathing under control. Taylor’s nerves were dissipating slowly as he also breathed slowly.

“Sorry Daddy, why didn’t you tell me? You knew I had a massive crush on you!”

“I didn’t tell you Princess, because it’s not exactly something I want everyone to know about me. I wasn’t sure what you would say or if you would even tell someone or if you would totally freak out like you just did!” Tears pricked Abigail’s eyes as she looked at her screen.

“You don’t trust me?” she asked as her bottom lip wobbled.

“Oh baby, please don’t cry, okay princess? I don’t want to see my babygirl upset, not ever! It’s not that I don’t trust you baby, not at all. But you need to understand that there are a lot of things that I keep secret from the world and this is one of them! It’s the biggest secret I have, and I’m always paranoid that it will come out at some point and poof that will be the end of my career. Okay baby? Do you understand?”

“Okay Daddy I promise I won’t cry and okay Daddy I understand, but do you trust me?”

“Yes babygirl Daddy trusts you!” Taylor said. smiling at his little girl. “So baby how was your day?”

Giggling at Taylors simple question, Abigail replied, “My day was good Daddy, It’s Saturday so I don’t really do much, just chill at home all day unless I decide to go shopping or something like that. I usually do some stuff I need to do for work, then usually watch some cartoons or movies if I feel like it, and some research if I get the chance to. Sometimes I play some computer games, though I really enjoy Sims but sometimes play Zoombinis, Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 platinum, or Cluefinders. They are always a lot of fun. I have some other games, but don’t usually play them as often. Today, though, I did some stuff for work and looked at some websites for little supplies I wanted to get. There are some bottles with cute designs on them that I want to get.”

“Do you want to send me the link, Princess?”

“Okay Daddy!” Abigail replied excitedly.

“Okay, babygirl you know you can send Daddy the linkor anything you find that you might like right?” Taylor asked her.

“Really Daddy?”

“Really Princess!” Taylor confirmed nodding his head.

“Thank you Daddy,” Abigail said,smiling back at him.

“So I’ve sent you a package with a few things that I thought you might like, like a blanket with your name embroidered on it with a big pink flower on it, and some cute little dresses in pink and white with matching stockings. They have a little bodice type top and lace on the bottom hem with a lining on the inside but you shouldn’t need to wear a bra with it… you only have small little boobies, but they are so cute! I also included 7 pair of the training pants and 7 pairs of plastic pants just in case you have some leaks ;) Also the unicorn onesie, the ones that I emailed you about and some bottles as well as a little surprise too.

“Really? You didn’t have to! But thank you Daddy, you’re the best Daddy in the world!”

“It’s okay my little one, Daddy always likes to spoil his girl. Oh, I don’t think I’m the best Daddy in the world, I hope I’m pretty good though!” Taylor said, looking at her.

Abigail nodded as she pulled out her favourite pink blankie from the drawer that was built into her bed. “Hey Daddy?” Abigail said in a questioning voice to indicate she was asking a question.

“Yes princess,” he said, answering her, “what’s up?”

“I just wanted to show you my blankie and dummy I have, well I have two and was wondering if I could put one in if that’s okay?”

“Are you sleepy? Or does it help you feel little?”

“A bit of both, Daddy,” she said.

“That’s okay then, but let me see your blankies!” he said excitedly as she held each of them up he noticed that they were both knitted, “Did you make them yourself baby?”

“Mmmm hmmm,” she mumbled around her dummy that was now firmly in her mouth as she sucked on it gently.

“Awww baby girl you look so cute sucking on that dummy!” Taylor cooed looking at her on his screen. “Hey baby girl I was just thinking that maybe if you’re willing and okay with it, I might put some rules in place but they would require having your phone number too. 

“Oh, umm… Okay Daddy,” she said reluctantly “but wouldn’t that cost you lots of money?”

“Its okay baby, Daddy has lots of money and I would love to spend it on you more than anything else.”

“Really?”

“Really baby girl!”

“Okay Daddy, my number is 0400 621 366,” she said, smiling at him.

“Okay baby well I better go and let your get some sleep hey? You look really tired.”

“I not tired Dada, Me not going!” Abigail said, determinedly crossing her arms across her chest with a firm pout.

“Oh really Princess well then we won’t be able to talk tomorrow because you will be way too tired. I don’t think you want that though, do you?” he asked, looking at her firmly.

Abigail opened her mouth with a scowl on her face, “That’s not fair. Daddy, you’re a big meanie.”

“I’m not a meanie, you’re even yawning now baby. I’m just making sure my baby girl isn’t a grumpy bum tomorrow.”

“Alright, fine then Daddy!” Abigail said huffing.

“I love you baby girl okay!”

“Okay Daddy, I love you too! Good night Daddy!”

“Goodnight baby girl,” Taylor said, as he waved and his screen went black.

Abigail got out of her desk chair and made her way to bed as she picked up her teddy bear off the couch along with her two blankies and dummies. She brushed her teeth and went to the bathroom before she got into bed. She climbed into bed and snuggled down under her warm blankets, falling asleep with a huge smile on her face! Abigail fell asleep with her dummy in too, which never happened either.

Taylor couldn’t believe it, Abigail was perfect - she was the cutest little girl ever and the cutest he had ever met. Taylor was so excited to see where their relationship would go, and how they would progress. He really wanted to just go and see her… he would get on a plane in the blink of an eye, but until she was ready, he knew he couldn’t. He didn’t want to push her into anything she wasn’t ready for. As her Daddy, he needed to be supportive, encouraging, nurturing, and protective of her to make sure she felt safe and secure around him. That way, she would feel the same way if he came to visit.

Abigail woke up at about ten thirty or eleven the next morning. She had slept really well and felt totally refreshed which never happened. She rolled over and checked her phone and saw that the cap for her dummy was there and that was strange as she never slept with her dummy in and that told her that she had. She checked next to her bed where her teddy was and found it. She felt a little bit mortified due to the fact she had done that, but she then realized that Daddy would approve and it wasn’t such a big deal anymore. Abigail loved her Daddy very much so when she checked emails, texts, and Skype she was totally ecstatic to find she had a message in all three places. They all said something different, but had numbers on them so she was able to make sense of their order. Taylor also asked her which type of message she preferred, which was text as she usually had her phone on her. Skype message was easy as it didn’t cost any money at all, and they agreed it was the better option for both of them. Abigail also had Skype on her phone, so it worked well for her.

The week dragged by slowly till about Thursday, when Taylor sent her an e-mail to schedule another Skype chat for Saturday. He thought it would be a nice weekly thing because then they could at least see and hear each other and feel the emotions and comfort that they wanted from each other. Abigail really loved the Skype messages and stuff, but it wasn’t as good as a live chat with him.

Due to her busy week, Abigail still hadn’t had a chance to open the package he had sent her either. It had arrived the day after the Skype session, so on Friday after work she placed the box on her bed and cut through the triple strength packing tape that was wrapped all the way around it. It took Abigail at least fifteen minutes to get it all the way off and get into the box. Everything in it was packed up neatly and packed together with bright pink tissue paper for padding. Abigail smiled at the way it had all been packed - it showed that her Daddy really had gone to a lot of trouble to make it nice for her. She pulled out each item carefully. The first was the unicorn onesie like he had said. It was soft and fluffy and had a little flap on the back of it so if she needed to go to the toilet during the night or while she was wearing it, she could without having to get out of it.

The next fourteen items were the training pants and plastic pants. The training pants were pink and had really cute flowers and butterflies on them in pretty colors with “butterfly” and “flowers” written on them in pink as well. Abigail couldn’t wait to try them with Taylor. He had also gotten her some Winnie the Pooh bottles with her favourite character Eeyore on them as well as Pooh Bear. He had also gotten her the blanket with her name embroidered on it with the pink flower as well. It was very pretty and super soft she just couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

The next items that came out were the dresses that she absolutely loved! They were the cutest dresses ever and they were now her favourites. He was right about her not having to wear a bra with them and she loved getting to wear the stockings with them! The last thing in the box was a thirty centimetre tall teddy bear with rainbow colored fur, she had cute frilly white socks and white undies as well as a very pretty pink princess dress. She looked like a little princess and her name was Princess Abigail.

Once she cleaned up all of her mess, she put everything away and immediately composed a message to Taylor thanking him profusely for his gifts and the teddy bear surprise! After that before dinner she lay in bed stroking the fur of her new teddy bear, just relaxing.

Dinner came and went as Abigail waited for her nightly call from Taylor. He usually called her just after eight thirty before she went to bed. She couldn’t wait to get his call every night. Her phone rang and it was Taylor… they talked about how their days were and what they did. They also talked about what was happening tomorrow as well. Abigail mentioned that she had opened his package today, and he said that he had read her email and that she was very welcome for the teddy bear. She also told him that she was sleeping with it tonight. Finally Taylor said they both needed to get some much needed sleep, so Abigail and Taylor told each other that they loved each other and said goodnight. Abigail went straight to bed after their call.

It was five past two in the morning and Abigail had just woke up with massive stomach pains and feeling quite nauseous. She got up went to the toilet then went back to bed, but she was up again at three fifty with the same thing. She wanted Daddy, she felt horrible. She tried to get some sleep, but she couldn’t, she just couldn’t. She texted Daddy and told him how she was feeling, but there was no answer. She lay down in bed, whimpering a little bit. It was about half past four when it felt like she had been kicked in the stomach, she was immediately up and running to the bathroom where she vomited everything from her stomach into the toilet. She started crying she felt alone and horrible.

Abigail had managed to stop crying long enough to clean herself up and get back to bed. As she got back into bed she went to check the time on her phone to find two missed calls and four text messages. They read “awe baby girl are you okay?”

“Do you want to talk?”

“Baby please answer.”

“I’m getting worried, why won’t you answer?”

The last one startled her, but she realized it was because she usually picked up in the first few rings. As soon as she realized this, her phone rang again as the caller ID showed it was Taylor. “Hey baby girl,” a tired voice said.

“Hey Daddy,” she sniffled.

“Awe baby are you okay?”

“No, my tummy really hurts Daddy, need Daddy cuddles to make it better,” Abigail said to him.

“Daddy would love to give you cuddles baby but you know I can’t. Tell you what,” he said, suddenly getting an idea, “Wrap the blankie I got you around yourself. Imagine that it’s a nice cuddle from Daddy baby girl, it’s the best I can do for now okay?”

“Okay Daddy,” she said smiling.

“Okay baby girl, back to sleep now?” Taylor asked her.

“Story and song Daddy, please?”

“How about just a song, does that sound okay baby girl?” Taylor asked.

“Okay daddy,” Abigail said sweetly.

Daddy sang the song fireflies by owl city to her as she dozed off.

“Goodnight Daddy, love you.” Was heard shortly after the second chorus and after the third verse all Taylor could hear was soft snoring. He stopped singing and whispered, “Love you to baby girl,” before he hung up to get some sleep himself.

Taylor lay in bed quietly after his chat with his baby girl. Abigail was incredibly cute when she wanted Daddy and could be very needy and cling by texting him and messaging him nonstop, but Taylor didn’t mind he liked being needed especially by his baby girl!


	3. Part 3

When Abigail woke up at ten a.m. after her rough night, she still wasn’t feeling very well. Her tummy was still sore, and she was still feeling nauseous. Abigail rolled over and went back to sleep after she had a big drink of water from her new bottle that she had put next to her bed the night before. She replaced her bottle on her bedside table, and picked up her favourite pink dummy and grabbed her new teddy, hugging it close as she closed her eyes.

When Abigail woke up again, it was just after midday and she felt a lot better. She smiled as she stretched, yawned and sat up and rubbed her eyes. She pulled her dummy out and put the cap on it before putting it away. She picked up her phone to find a very long text from Taylor.

“Good morning baby girl, hope you slept well after our talk last night, and that you are feeling better. I’m sorry that you didn’t feel well last night, and that I didn’t answer straight away when you called. I will make sure my phone isn’t on silent anymore so that I will hear it if you call or text me during the night. Daddy has been thinking that he might be able to come and visit you soon, would you like that? It probably wouldn’t be for another month, but by then I will have finished the project that I’m working on and will be able to travel! Let me know how you would feel about that, okay baby girl, and let me know how your feeling okay? And remember that Daddy always loves you.“

Abigail read and re-read that message that Taylor had sent her at least six or seven times. Her mind was in overdrive - she was going to meet her celebrity crush, who just so happened to be her Daddy, in person. Abigail texted him back.

“Good morning Daddy, Oh my goodness do you actually mean that you can come and see me and we can go out and do fun things and activities together like a real couple? I would love for you to come and visit! I can’t wait to see you! Yeah, I’m feeling heaps better too. I guess having a sip from my bottle, cuddling my teddy and having my dummy in did me a world of good.”

Once Abigail had texted Taylor back, she got up, took a shower, and got dressed. Heading downstairs, she wanted to get herself something to eat before doing anything else. Abigail had a big day ahead of her, there was a lot she needed to do if Taylor was coming. A first thing was to clean her room up, and take down at least some of her Taylor Lautner posters and replace them with something or someone else. She had to obviously make her bed and change the sheets, but that could be done at a later date possibly the day of his coming, or the day before even.

Abigail was sitting on her bed… she had just had lunch and was taking a break from cleaning for a while. Abigail’s diary was open in front of her, she had her iPod headphones in, and she was humming along to all her songs. She had finally been able to fulfill all her wants and soon maybe more and in real life to, Abigail thought as she finished off her journal entry. Abigail put her diary away in her safe where it belonged and was out of reach from her parents, but especially her brother. Once it was away and her safe was locked, Abigail decided to finish off cleaning her room by vacuuming and dusting.

Abigail had finally finished off her room by about two p.m.; she then cleaned up the coffee table and couch before jumping on Skype for hopefully a quick chat with Daddy before mum had finished doing dinner. Taylor was online when Abigail logged on and he immediately called her. She answered, plugging in her headphones to her laptop so her mum would only possibly here her side of the conversation. Abigail hoped she didn’t even hear that, some of the things that her and Taylor talked about would make her blush completely red and be totally mortified if her mum heard. Everything that she and Taylor talked about was private.

Abigail finished her conversation with Taylor her Daddy at four p.m. because he had things he had to do as he was on set this week. Abigail said goodbye, and that she loved him which he automatically replied with “I love you to baby girl, my little princess,” which always made her giggle. She then said “Bye Daddy talk to you later?”

“For sure baby,” Taylor replied

“Talk to you later, bye princess,” he said as he hung up, his screen going blank as the last thing he saw was his little ones smiling face.

As soon as Abigail’s face left Taylor’s screen, he found himself already missing her. He loved seeing his little girl and seeing her smiling and happy made him extremely happy too. Taylor loved Abigail, and no matter what he was doing he was always thinking about her. Taylor also felt really protective of her as well - he never wanted anything to happen to her and if it did, he didn’t know what he would do.

Abigail had turned off her computer and had decided to read for a bit before dinner. She was already missing Taylor like he was missing her. She was trying to keep her mind off missing him by reading. She had found herself doing this more lately due to her missing him more and more.

Abigail headed down to dinner at quarter to six. Her mum had made her favourite, salmon with crispy skin and garlic crumb with roast potatoes with herbs and garlic. It was her favourite meal. She sat down with her family as they talked about their days and what they had done during the week. Abigail participated very little in their conversation, still feeling upset and missing Taylor more. 

That night as Abigail lay in bed she thought more and more about Taylor and how she wished that she could see him now and not wait a month to see him. She just wished she could curl up next to him, to sleep next to him, talk to him and just be with him. Maybe even talk and get to know him in person. She just wished he would come and see her! She believed that Taylor was her soul mate and she couldn’t live without him in her life. He was still her Daddy and she loved him with every part of her soul and being. Abigail couldn’t wait for his call tomorrow either (he had texted earlier that night saying that he wouldn’t be able to because of meetings till tomorrow). He was well and truly her Daddy though! She wanted him all to herself… but he was a movie star and she knew that, but still wished he was all hers.

It was 10:30 pm by the time Abigail was trying to get some sleep. She had been having trouble lately getting to sleep. In fact, last night when Abigail had gone to bed, she’d had to use her dummy. She rarely had to use it to sleep at night. She mostly just used it at nap time and during the day when she needed to relax. As soon as Abigail put her dummy in, she was drifting off to sleep. Abigail woke up at about two a.m. though, as she had stomach pains again like the night before. She got up and went to the bathroom then came back to bed and drank the rest of the water that was in her bottle beside her bed before cuddling her teddy bear. She texted Taylor telling him about it and she got a reply straight back, asking her if she was okay and if she wanted him to call her. All she replied back with was of course! 

Abigail answered her phone on the first ring without bothering to look at the caller ID - who else would be calling her at two a.m. in the morning?   
“Hey baby girl,” Taylor said when Abigail answered.

“Hey Daddy,” She replied with a smile that he could hear. “You not feeling well again, baby?”

“No, my tummy is all upset!” she said in a sad and a little voice. 

“Have you been following your special diet?”

“Not really, but I only had a little bit of stuff that I’m not supposed to.”

“You know that everything adds up!” Taylor told her, “I hate seeing or knowing that you are in pain baby girl.”

“But Daddy, it’s yummy stuff! I love nachos that I had last night and I love my ham cheese and tomato sandwiches as well!” Abigail complained.

“Baby girl, you know you can’t have lots of cheese or things with tomato in them. They are full of monosodium glutamates. You know that eating lots of that stuff with give you a tummy ache! Just don’t eat them for one whole day, for me baby?

“Humph! Fine Daddy, I won’t even though I like them.”

“Good girl!” Taylor told her. Abigail giggled and smiled as always. It made her feel all warm inside when he called her a good girl.

“I love you baby girl, get some more sleep, okay?”

“Okay Daddy, love you too,” Abigail told him yawning.

“Bye baby girl,” Taylor replied.

“Bye Daddy,” Abigail said to him, just before the phone clicked signalling the end of their call.

Abigail put her phone back on charge just before she put her dummy back in so she could fall asleep. She slept deeply and dreamed of all the things she and Daddy would do together. She dreamt about him feeding her and giving her a bottle of milk before bed and putting her in a night time nappy. She dreamt of what it would be like wearing pull ups before graduating to her training pants. Or even just going straight to training pants before big girl undies and if Daddy would get her a little princesses pink potty chair to practice going to the toilet. Suddenly Abigail woke up needing to pee desperately. She got there just in time, hoping that it didn’t happen when Daddy was here. She knew that if she needed to go while Daddy was here, she would have to ask him if she didn’t have a nappy on. After getting back to bed Abigail slept right through the night.

Abigail woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. She had accidently left the sound on, on her phone. She answered groggily, “Hello?”

“Hey baby girl, did I wake you?”

“Ah huh Daddy, I’m tired, I forgot to turn the sound off on my phone, want to go back sleepies,” Abigail mumbled.

“Aw, baby you got to wake up!” Taylor said to her excitedly.

“Why?” Abigail grumbled, frustrated and confused as to why he was so excited.

“It’s because I have big news to tell you!”

“Okay,” Abigail grumbled sitting up in bed stretching and yawning, “hit me with it.”

“We’ve finished filming so that means I’m coming to see you on Thursday and will be with you for about three months. I will be leaving here on Thursday, four days, well five if you include today from now. I will be getting on a plane and will see you on Friday. So we will get Friday night, Saturday, and Sunday together to get settled in on Friday and down to some fun from then on. Now it’s up to you if you want to stay at your house, or move into the apartment my friend has said I can use for the three months I’ll be with you for. How does that sound?”

Abigail was well and truly awake now and squealed, she was absolutely ecstatic and just bursting with excitement!

“Can we move into the apartment?” she asked him.

“Sure we can baby girl,” Taylor said smiling. “I also have some other really big and exciting news to tell you.”

“What’s that?” Abigail asked him

“You might, very big might, but none the less we might be able to introduce you to the world as my girlfriend and have you with me 24/7 but we will see what happens over the next three months, yea?’

“OH MY FREAKING GOD, You’re kidding? YES, YES, YES please! Please! Please! I want this to happen!” Abigail squealed and yelled in disbelief, shock and excitement. 

“Yea baby I want it to happen too but we just need to take it slow and see how we go. We also need to be careful with privacy okay. Anyway baby girl I can’t wait to meet you in person!”

“Me either Daddy, me either!!”


	4. Part 4

Taylor was excited! He couldn’t wait to see his babygirl! He only had to wait a week before he headed home, then straight to see his little one. He was also a little nervous - meeting her for the first time would be a big deal too.

Abigail had started packing a bag for her three month stay with Taylor with everything he had sent her and her bottle, dummy, her favourite picture book, and dresses. She was super excited to be meeting him in person for the first time ever. She couldn’t wait to spend every moment with him.

Abigail was excited that Taylor had been able to get these next three months free enough that it would allow him to spend the time with her. This would be the first time meeting each other, so she was really nervous. Abigail was trying to occupy the time by doing things like cleaning, reading, and all that sort of stuff to keep herself from going crazy waiting for Taylor to get here. 

Finally Thursday arrived, and Abigail had packed a bag of everything she thought she might need. Abigail had told her Mum and Dad that she was moving in with her boyfriend for a three month trial period, and they were totally okay with that. They had accepted that she had a boyfriend when she had first told them a few months ago.

Taylor finally made it to the airport with his four bags and his carry on luggage. He basically packed up everything - all his clothes, shoes, and his Daddy things, and all the things he had got for his babygirl. Also the order form for her crib and high chair that he was hoping had already arrived at the apartment. It had been brought in by his mate who was going/had gone to Europe for the next three months, which meant the apartment would be his babygirls and his for that time.

Taylor first went to the apartment and used the spare key his mate had sent him to get in so he could set up the high chair and crib and unpack before he picked up his babygirl in his hire car. Taylor got a taxi from the airport, as he specifically made sure that he hadn’t told his babygirl what time he landed so that she would be surprised when he showed up at her front door that afternoon.

Abigail was packing up the last few items when there was a knock at the front door, Abigail yelled “I’ll get it!” as she ran down the hallway and down the stairs. She checked her hair and makeup in the hall stand mirror as she passed, smoothing down her dress before she opened the door. Standing in the door way was her Daddy, Taylor. Abigail’s face lit up like a light bulb with her grinning from ear to ear. She flung herself into his arms as she squealed in delight. Taylor hugged her close as he kissed her forehead “Hey babygirl,” Taylor said.

“Hey Daddy,” Abigail replied, “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to call me when you landed?” Abigail asked him curiously.

“I thought I would surprise you, so surprise!” he exclaimed to her.

“It’s a huge surprise,” Abigail said.

“Well I’m glad you are surprised,” Taylor said smiling at her, “So are you ready to go?” he asked her.

“Almost, I still have a few more things to pack,” Abigail said, “Would you like to come in and meet my family before I finish packing and show you my room?”

“Ah…. Sure I would love to come in and meet your family,” Taylor said. Taylor was nervous about meeting Abigail’s family… it was also his first time meeting her obviously, so it was all a little overwhelming. Taylor met Abigail’s Mum, Dad, and brother who all seemed to like him and were very nice and kind as well as welcoming towards him to Abigail’s delight. Taylor promised Abigail’s Mum and Dad that he would take care of her over the next three months.

When Abigail and Taylor had finished the introductions with her parents, Abigail took Taylor upstairs to see her room and help her finish packing. Taylor made sure she had enough things for at least two weeks, which they said they would try at the apartment for. Taylor also made sure that Abigail had packed her teddy, her blankie, her bottle, and dummies as well. He took her bags to the car. Taylor had pulled out her teddy and gave her another surprise. Taylor reached into his pocket and pulled out a new dummy that had “Daddy’s Princess” written on it. Abigail smiled happily at him as he opened up the package and handed it to her as he backed out of the driveway. As soon as they were away from of Abigail’s street, she put the dummy in her mouth and cuddled her teddy tightly. “You look so cute babygirl,” Taylor said to her. Abigail giggled and blushed up at him.

“Thank you Daddy,” she said around her dummy.

Abigail and Taylor reached the apartment in twenty minutes and Taylor helped Abigail out of the car. He picked her up and carried her inside to place her on the sheepskin blanket that he had for her. She sat quietly as Taylor made a second trip out to the car to retrieve Abigail’s bags. Once Taylor came back inside, he told Abigail he was just going to take them upstairs quickly, then he would show her the rest of the apartment.

When Taylor came back downstairs he saw Abigail lying on her back sucking on her dummy and talking to her teddy quietly. Taylor couldn’t understand what she was saying or trying to say around her dummy, but she looked incredibly adorable. As Taylor walked towards her sheepskin blanket he asked her, “Are you ready for the tour babygirl?”

“Of course Daddy,” Abigail said as she sat up, reaching for him to pick her up. Taylor picked her up and sat her on his hip and decided she would probably need a nappy, maybe a snack, and then a nap before they got too far into anything. Taylor showed her the living room, kitchen with her high chair, and office off the side of the living room before going up a small set of stairs to show her the rest of the apartment. Taylor showed her the master bedroom with ensuite, the spare room which he had converted into a play room for her, then the nursery which was her room. He had set up the nursery similar to the one he had at home, except without the pink theme as it was his friend’s house. 

Taylor asked her if she liked her room. Abigail looked up at Taylor and her eyes lit up as she smiled broadly and happily up at him. She pulled her dummy out and said, “I love it Daddy!”

“I’m so glad you like it baby,” he said.

“I really do Daddy,” Abigail said.

“Well how about we get you into a nappy before we head downstairs for a snack before nap time, okay?”

“Otay Daddy,” Abigail said reaching her arms up so he could lift her up onto the change table. He pulled down her panties as he took them off and put them to the side. He them put powder all over her front and back, rubbing it in before slipping a nappy under her bum and taping it up snugly and placing a pair of plastic pants over the top to stop any leaks. Once Daddy was done, he cleaned up them picked her up placing her on his hip as they went downstairs for a snack. “What fruit would you like for your snack baby?”

“Um… can I have strawberries?” Abigail asked him.

“You sure can have strawberries my cute little one,” Taylor replied as he pulled them out of the fridge and started cutting them up. He made sure that they were all small enough to be bite sized for her “Here you go babygirl,” he said placing a small bowl on the table before lifting her up into her high chair and snapping the tray into place. He placed her strawberries onto her tray as he kissed her on the forehead, “Love you babygirl,” Taylor said.

Abigail finished her snack and Taylor came over and picked her up out of her high chair and took her up to her room. Taylor put her into a t-shirt and left her nappy on which wasn’t wet yet either as he put her into her crib for her afternoon nap. Taylor made sure she had her teddy bear, dummy, and gave her a warm bottle of milk while he read her, her favourite story in the rocking chair in the corner of her room. Once Abigail fell asleep, he lifted her up and put her into her crib turning off the light and turned on the baby monitor as he went downstairs to do some preparation for dinner.

While Taylor worked on dinner, his mind wandered a little to things Abigail might need while staying with him. He was also a little concerned about what would happen if Abigail went into her headspace and what age she would be. The other thing was how she would be coming out of her headspace as well. Taylor decided not to dwell on it too much at least not yet as as it wasn’t a huge issue yet.

While Abigail was napping and Taylor had the time he also thought he might be able to work on some more rules that Abigail would need to follow over the next three months if things ended up working out. Before Taylor got too far into it, a loud call of “Daddy” could be heard from the baby monitor and all through the house.

Taylor immediately put down what he was doing and ran to Abigail’s room. “What’s wrong babygirl? Are you okay princess?” Taylor asked as he put down the bar on her crib. He picked her up and bounced her a little as he rubbed her back.

“Daddy, I wet and had a nightmare,” she said.

“Aww my gorgeous girl, let’s get you cleaned up then Daddy can chase away all the baddies and monsters from your dreams, that sound okay?” he said.

“Otay Daddy, dat sounds good!” Abigail said, nodding as Taylor lifted her up onto the change table.

Once Abigail was in a fresh nappy Daddy say her on his hip Babygirl are you still tired or sleepy?“ Taylor asked Abigail.

“Ah-huh, I still sleepy Daddy,” Abigail said, yawning. 

“Hmmm, how about we go snuggle in Daddy’s bed so you can get some more sleep and Daddy can protect you okay?” Taylor said.

“Otay Dada,” Abigail said, smiling.


	5. Part 5

Taylor was lying back on the pillows on his bed with Abigail snuggling against his side as she slept. Abigail seemed to act little when she was tired, Taylor realized. “That was probably why she had called me Dada, and her nightmare may have been part of it too,” he thought to himself. Taylor had been worried that she had gone into her headspace, because he wasn’t sure how young she was when in her headspace.

Abigail seemed to usually be around four of five years old, but in her headspace he had no idea of her age… she could be anywhere from a baby or newborn to a three year old. Taylor had read online a lot about headspaces and what sort of things he should be prepared for and how you could tell when a little was in their headspace, as well as what and how he should be looking after her etc.

Taylor did have a feeling though, that if she had gone into her headspace it was because of her nightmare, he knew that getting her to talk about it may make things much worse and be a bit traumatizing for her too. He didn’t want her to be scared and hadn’t wanted her to be scared after she had it also, so he didn’t and hadn’t asked. He was also aware that due to her feeling so comfortable with him, he knew it would have happened sooner or later and her feeling comfortable with him would have helped a bit too.

The headspace of a little and their triggers were always different for each of them, but Taylor knew he wouldn’t be able to really tell about anything until she woke up from her nap.

Abigail woke up about an hour after she had fallen asleep in her Daddy’s bed. “Daddy?” she called out for him as she sat up, rubbed her eyes and stretched.

Taylor walked into the room just as she finished stretching. “How do you feel princess?” Taylor asked her.

“I feels good Daddy,” she said putting both of her thumbs up signalling that she was all good.

Daddy sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her onto his lap as he hugged her to his chest. “What would you like to do this afternoon babygirl?”

“Umm, can we do some colouring, and then watch beauty and the beast?” Abigail asked her Daddy.

“Sure we can colour baby but I will have to see if we have beauty and the beast. If we don’t have it is it okay if Daddy picks?” he said.

“Dats otay Daddy, I is otay wif dat.” Abigail said getting a little bit more child like. Taylor checked Abigail’s nappy which was dry before taking her downstairs to the kitchen/ living room area to do their colouring.

Once Abigail and Taylor had finished colouring Taylor let Abigail sit on the couch as he looked at the movies they had access to. Since his mate didn’t have beauty and the beast he picked two other Disney movies for her to choose form. “Okay baby we don’t have beauty and the beast but we do have Wreck it Ralph and Lilo and Stitch so which one would you like to watch?”

“Wek it Walf,” Abigail said, excitedly smiling as she curled up on the couch.

“Be right back babygirl, I’m going to go and get your blankie, teddy, and dummy okay?”

“Otay Daddy,” Abigail said watching the previews for different movies as Taylor quickly went upstairs to get her dummy, teddy and blankie. When Taylor came back downstairs Abigail was sitting patiently sucking her thumb waiting for Taylor to start the movie.

As he got to the couch she looked up at him smiling as she took her thumb out of her mouth making grabby hands towards Taylor. He gave her teddy bear to her and covered her legs with her blankie and held her dummy up to her lips as she opened her mouth and happily started sucking on it. Taylor stroked her hair for a few moments before heading back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

Wreck it Ralph was almost finished when Taylor had finished dinner so he put it in the oven to keep it warm while he kept Abigail company. As the scary part of the movie that was almost the end played out she snuggled up to Daddy as she was a little scared that the main charter (her favourite) may not survive the imminent alien attack… The main character did survive and there was a happy ending.

As soon as the movie finished they sat down for dinner, with Abigail in her high chair and Taylor net to her so he was able to help feed her etc. when needed. They were having a chicken stir fry with rice for dinner and they both thought it was very yummy. When they were finished Daddy cleaned up Abigail and let her out of her high chair to go and play with her teddy for a few moments while he put the plates in the sink for later.

Daddy sat himself down beside his little girl as he pulled her onto his lap for a little cuddle before bath, bottle, story and then into bed. Taylor hugged Abigail close to his chest as he slowly rubbed her tummy. Abigail leaned her head back onto Taylors left shoulder as she relaxed. Taylor looked at Abigail, her eyes were close and her breathing had evened out. Daddy decided to take his babygirl to her room change her out of her nappy and into a bedtime nappy and onesie so she could go to bed straight away, seeing that she was so tired.

Abigail woke up to a soft light coming from behind the curtains on the windows in her nursery. She had no idea how she had been put into a onesie and nappy without waking up, considering how wet, smelly and messy her nappy was. Just as she was trying to figure out how this happened Daddy walked into the nursery. “Good morning babygirl, how do you feel this morning?”

“Daddy!” Abigail squealed in delight making grabby hands for him to pick her up “I is good Daddy,” Abigail told him as she smiled at him happily.

“Well I’m glad you’re good babygirl,” Daddy said smiling back at her. “Do you need a nappy change baby?”

“Ah-huh Daddy, I did a poopie and wee wee!”

“Oh good girl baby!” Daddy said as he took her nappy off and cleaned her up before taking her to have a bath.

Daddy pulled out all her bath toys and made sure to grab her special Dummy that he had got her as he turned on the water. Taylor added her pink glitter bubble bath and checked the water temperature of the water before sitting her in the tub. “So my little one is there anything that you want to do today?”

“Umm, I just wanna spend time wif yoo.” Abigail said as she played with her pink and blue duckies before drawing them on the side of the bathtub with her bath crayons. Daddy smile at her as he continued washing her.

Once Taylor had finished bathing Abigail he took her back to her room and put her into one of her favourite purple nappies and her eeyore onesie and took her downstairs. Taylor put her in her highchair with her colouring in book and crayons. While Abigail opened her book and started colouring, Taylor started making breakfast. “Hey babygirl, how do chocolate chip ‘Mickey Mouse’ pancakes sound?” Taylor asked her as he started making the batter.

“Yes, pwease Daddy.” Abigail said excitedly as she continued colouring and Taylor continued cooking. Once the pancakes were done, Taylor cut them up to look like “Mickey Mouse”. Taylor placed two pancakes onto a plate for Abigail and placed them onto the tray of her high chair after moving her colouring in book and crayons to the table.

“Fank ooo Daddy,” Abigail said as Taylor cut her pancakes up for her before sitting down and eating his own pancakes.

Once Taylor had cleaned up from breakfast he and Abigail headed into the lounge room. “Hey babygirl would you like to go shopping this afternoon, we could get some games, toys and supplies for you and maybe go for ice-cream?”

“Yes, pwease Daddy, pwease, pwease, pwease. I really wanna,” Abigail said bouncing up and down on the couch. Finally she calmed down so they sat and played with her stuffed toys for a little while. “Daddy,” Abigail said when they finished playing with her stuffed toys and started watching Lilo and Stitch.

“Yea, babygirl, what’s up?”

“I don’t feel well,” Abigail told him cuddling into his side.

“Aww, my baby, you look a little pale and you’re burning up to. Come on my little one let’s get you some medicine okay?”

“Otay, Dada,” she said going deeper into her headspace. Taylor gave Abigail some medicine before going to check her nappy which was quite messy. Taylor cleaned Abigail up and took her back downstairs with a bucket just in case.

Abigail sat on the couch with Taylor for the rest of the day feeling ill. Taylor was worried about her by about lunch time she had thrown up everything in her stomach and had no appetite. Taylor had finally got her fever to go down though and had been able to get her to drink 3 litres of water too. At about one pm Taylor had gotten her to fall asleep for a nap and for fear of waking her he let her sleep on the couch.

While she was sleeping he made sure to put more water in the fridge and got one of his friends to do him a favor by going to the store to get him some hydrolyte so that it would replace anything that Abigail needed to get better that she was losing in diarrhea.


	6. Part 6

When Abigail woke up she still felt sick and unhappy. Taylor made sure she had at least some crackers and a large glass of hydrolyte. 

“Daddy,” Abigail whined as she curled up into a ball tighter, holding her tummy as her eyes watered. Taylor looked down at his baby girl as he stroked her hair and her back as she laid her head against his thigh. She looked so vulnerable, she really was very little and looked very scared. Taylor decided to get her to drink of water, so he rose and she whined unhappily at being made to sit up from her position which caused her another stomach cramp. 

“I’m just getting some water for you baby,” Taylor told her as he made the quick trip around the corner into the kitchen coming back with a one litre bottle of water for her. Taylor pulled his baby girl onto his lap and held the bottle out to her. 

“Can you hold it Daddy, please?” she whispered to him hoarsely. 

“Okay baby girl but only for you,” he said. She leaned back, opening her mouth to receive the cold liquid as she sucked on the bottle. Taylor made sure she only took little sips at a time. Abigail had finished about half the bottle when she bent over the side of the lounge chair to vomit again, “dry heaving” a few times. Taylor gave her a sip of water before telling her to rinse her mouth and spit it into the bucket. Taylor had also felt her fill her nappy too as she vomited, so he took her upstairs to change her and took the bucket too in case she had to vomit again. 

Once Taylor had changed Abigail, he put her back into her onesie, making sure that her nappy was tucked into her plastic pants that went over the top of her nappy. Taylor looked at his baby girl and couldn’t stand seeing her all sad and feeling horribly ill anymore, and decided that he had to take her to the emergency room. 

“Baby girl, you’re not getting any better so were going to go to the hospital and see if they can get you all fixed up okay?” Taylor said, as he started packing the nappy bag. He made sure to get her some more medicine and put some hydrolyte into one of her bottles for her and hoped she wouldn’t vomit on the way there. 

Taylor got them there as fast as he could while sticking to the speed limit. He was looking back at his baby girl cuddled up in her blanket with her special dummy in and cuddling her teddy close to her chest. When he had parked the car and picked her up, he sat her on his hip while cradling her head to his chest as he got the nappy bag and a vomit bag for her as well. 

“It’s okay baby girl, Daddy is here,” Taylor comforted her as she started to whimper with another cramp. Taylor got to the front desk, filled out the forms, and sat down with Abigail curled on his lap as they waited to be called back to see the doctor. When they were called back, the doctor took one look at Abigail and immediately got some blood tests done and got an x-ray and an MRI scan done, much to Abigail’s protests and cries for Taylor to stay with her. He went with them as far as he could for the MRI, but they were able to do a bedside x-ray to help her to try and stay calm. As soon as they got to MRI when Taylor wasn’t able to be with her, she started bawling and they unfortunately had to sedate her to do the MRI. 

Once Abigail was back in the emergency department as they had no spare beds anywhere else in the hospital, Abigail was happy to be back with Taylor who had been heartbroken to see his little girl in so much pain to be without him when she needed him most. He was relieved to see that she was okay. Abigail was happy to see him too however, she was still groggy from the sedatives that they had to give her as well. 

The blood test came back quickly and told the doctors that she had an gastrointestinal virus, and that she had a lower immune system than most people and would need an antibody infusion to fight the virus. The X-ray also showed that she had four badly healed ribs and hairline fracture in her right wrist and a healed fracture of her right ankle and left hip. The MRI didn’t turn up anything though, thank goodness. Taylor couldn’t believe that Abigail’s little body could have taken such a beating his little princess. Taylor was so upset and mad it made his blood boil that someone could do something to her to cause all of this to such an innocent little baby girl. 

The sedatives had finally worn off and for the first time since her nightmare a few days ago she was out of little space. “Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?” he asked. 

“My head hurts but I’m feeling a little better….Daddy,” she said a little hesitantly. Taylor immediately caught onto the fact that she wasn’t in her little headspace anymore, at least not at the moment. 

“Abigail the doctors found a lot of badly healed broken bones and some fractures that have healed and you’ve also got a hairline fracture in your right wrist. What happened to you baby, do you remember?” Taylor asked her. 

“I don’t want to remember,” Abigail said, closing her eyes cringing and turning away from him. 

“Please look at me baby I need you to talk to me,” Taylor said using his Daddy voice. Abigail sighed as she rolled back over facing him. 

“What do you want to know about? How I was abused as I child? How my parents aren’t really my parents and my brother isn’t really my brother and that I was also adopted when I was 4 and a half?” Abigail said, almost yelling at him as tears were falling. “Yeah, it happened - they pushed me down the stairs, that’s when I got a fractured hip and broke two of my ribs. I was 3 years old then. The next one was when I was 4 the day after my 4th birthday, I fell off my bike and fractured my ankle and broke another rib. 

My last rib broke 2 weeks before I moved in with my adoptive parents when my actual parents heard that they were losing me. I wet the bed cause I was scared of going and when I told them, they pushed me over and kicked me in the stomach breaking my rib. My adoptive parents didn’t know until I started complaining of a sore in my side where my rib was. We went to see the doc who knew about my past and got some X-rays done. “Mum and dad” were shocked. The doctors didn’t want to rebreak my bones to set them properly cause I was almost 5 at the time so yeah. We never did anything else about them, so now you know,“ Abigail said looking at Taylor expectantly. 

Taylor reached towards her and pulled her to him, “I am so sorry my baby girl,” he said with a few tears which caused Abigail to start bawling again. “Baby girl why didn’t you tell me earlier?” 

“I didn’t want you to feel any different towards me or treat me differently because of it” she said. 

“Aw my Baby girl you should never be worried about that or anything. I love you all the same, I’m glad that you trust me so much to tell me that,” Taylor said, looking at her and beaming with adoration in his eyes. Abigail smiled at him. “Okay baby why don’t you have a nap, okay? I’ll be here when you wake up - I’m just going go and talk to the doctor, I’ll be right back okay?” Taylor asked her. Abigail nodded her head slowly as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. 

Taylor closed the door to her room and stepped out into the corridor and walked over to the nurses and doctors station. “Hi,” he said as he approached the desk “can we help you Hun?” One of the kinder older nurses said to him. 

“I hope so,” Taylor said to her “I was just wondering what was going to happen to the girl in room 10? I’m her partner,” Taylor had felt it was okay to say that as he had put on a disguise before he brought Abigail to the hospital as their relationship was still a secret. 

“Let me just get the doctor for you, do you mind waiting here?” The nurse asked him. 

“No, that’s okay, she’s sleeping at the moment so it should be okay,” he said. 

“Alright I will be right back,” she said as she dashed off to the staff room to grab the doctor to answer Taylor’s questions. They both reached the nurses station and the doctor spoke to Taylor as they walked to Abigail’s room. 

“Well Taylor, with Abigail’s gastrointestinal virus being helped along by the infusion of antibodies we have been giving her, she should be okay by tomorrow afternoon. With regards to all the broken bones and her fractures because they haven’t healed properly and haven’t grown with her, we may need to rebreak them and set them properly - the problem with that is that we will rebreak all her ribs at once and set them all at once causing her to have a scar across her side to her belly button and down her middle from the bottom of where the ribs are to her belly button. 

Now it is an incredibly risky procedure due to the fact we will be breaking her bones again and they may fragment and we may not get all the fragments out. But if we are successful, she will have a better quality of life. As for the healed fracture and the hairline fracture there is not much else we can do other than to leave the healed one as is and get her to wear a splint over the other one,” The doctor told Taylor. 

Taylor ran his hand through his hair. Abigail was still sleeping and it had been a few hours since the doctor had told him everything. He had called Abigail’s parents and told them everything and they had thanked him for looking after their little girl. They also said that if he and Abigail were going to be living together, he should make the choice about the procedure and whether he thought she should have it. He thanked them and they thanked him saying to him that he was the best thing that had happened to her and that they gave him their blessing.


	7. Part 7

Taylor sat next to Abigail’s bed, seriously thinking about what he should do. He had no idea how much pain his little girl would be in if he decided that her bones should be re-broken. He was seriously confused, he didn’t want his little girl to be in pain, he hated to know that and to see it on her face. He felt like his heart was being ripped out when she was in pain, and also earlier that day when she had to go and get her MRI done without him. He was definitely unsure of what to do.

It was about three thirty in the afternoon when Abigail woke up, Taylor was sitting in the comfy chair beside her bed reading a magazine from the little shop downstairs as her eyes started to flutter open. Abigail looked at him and smiled as he looked engrossed in the article he was reading, he suddenly looked up at her thinking that someone was watching him. Taylor smiled at her putting his magazine down on the table next to him “How do you feel baby girl?” he asked her.

“I feel okay, I think that the thing they gave me to make me fall asleep has worn off as I feel more awake,” she said as Taylor deduced that she definitely wasn’t little at the moment.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Taylor asked her.

“Sure what is it?” Abigail said looking at him as she sat up on the bed.

“Okay, well,” Taylor said, “I spoke to the doctor and you will probably be able to come home tomorrow afternoon, but the doctor has said that all your ribs may need to be re-broken again. The other thing is they haven’t grown properly, so if they re-break all your ribs, you will have a scar from your side towards your middle at the top of your ribs, then another from your side to your belly button, then down your middle from the top of your ribs to your belly button so they can access your ribs and re-break them. We also need to make sure that you wear a splint over your right wrist so that the fracture that you have in it heals properly. Now, I need you to let me know what you want to do, but I think it would be best if we get your ribs re-broken.”

“I don’t want to have a scar that big Daddy,” Abigail said. Being scared about the scar had made her go back into little space.

“It’s okay baby girl, it won’t last forever and we can get some special cream so that you can’t really see it, it won’t change how I feel about you either, I will always look after you baby girl which is why I want you to get this done so that they are fully grown.” Taylor said.

Abigail sat on the hospital bed, colouring in her book that Taylor had brought for her. She had gone into little space and Taylor was trying to make her as happy as possible. Taylor was her Daddy and that was his job to make sure his little girl was cared for, happy, and carefree. Taylor had been wondering about whether her parents knew about her little side, and if her brother knew as well and maybe whether he should tell them. He suspected that they knew a little bit about her being a little, and how she acted made it pretty clear that she wasn’t your average typical nineteen year old.

Abigail was most close to the age of a three to five year old most of the time. She still liked to sleep in a crib and she used diapers all the time. Taylor had no idea how many more problems or issues they may have throughout the rest of their relationship. Due to everything that she had told him about her early life and previous experiences, Taylor worried if those things had caused any mental issues that may arise at some point and whether he would be able to handle them. He worried constantly about his little girl, she was the most precious thing and she was so cute, he would do anything for her and protect her with his life.

Taylor was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it not recognising the number he answered it, “Hello?”

“Um hi, this is Daniel Abigails brother, is this Taylor?” Daniel said.

“Oh hi, Daniel,” Taylor replied, looking over at Abigail who looked up at him smiling at him happily.

“Hey um, my parents told me that Abigail is in the hospital! Is everything okay?” Daniel asked him worriedly, and with concern in his voice as he was worried about his little sister.

“Yeah she is now, but she wasn’t earlier today. The doctors found that she got some injuries when she was younger that mean that her ribs need to be re-broken.” Taylor said.

“Holly shit! Was that from her fucking bastard parents?” Daniel asked him, clearly knowing more than what Taylor expected him to know, and that he clearly held a grudge against Abigail’s parents for what they put her through.

“Yeah, it’s one of the injuries,” Taylor told him as he sat on the bed next to his little girl. He pulled her onto his lap cradling her close to his body.

“Hey, Taylor, would you be okay with me coming up to the hospital to see Abby?” Daniel asked him, using the nickname he had for his little sister.

“Yea, that should be fine. I’m sure she would love to see you. Are her parents coming or not?” Taylor asked him.

“No it will just be me, do they need to come to or is it okay if it’s just me?”

“That will be fine, Daniel,” Taylor replied.

“Okay, I will see you both in about forty five minutes,” Daniel replied.

“Alright, we will see you when you get her. She is in room ten, ward M7. Just go to reception when you get here and they will let you know how to get here,” Taylor told him.

“I will definitely, thanks Taylor, see you soon,” Daniel said.

“Okay, bud, see you soon,” Taylor said as he hung up. He spun Abigail around on his lap so she was straddling his legs. “Guess what baby girl!” Taylor said to her, “Daniel is coming to see you!”

“Danny,” Abigail said smiling widely and clapping her hands together happily as Taylor giggled at her cuteness. Taylor sat with her on his lap playing clapping games until his phone buzzed as he got a text it read “Hey Taylor, its Daniel. I just got here I’m on my way in now will see you soon,” Taylor smiled and continued playing patty cake with his baby girl.

There was a knock at the door, “Come in,” Taylor called out.

“Surprise,” Daniel said as he walked into the room.

“Danny,” Abigail called from the bed as she started bouncing up and down on Taylors lap clapping her hands excitedly. Daniel looked at her with a really confused expression plastered all over his face before he cracked into a smile watching Abigail squirm and make grabby hands towards him.

“Hey Abby,” he said, as he made his way over to the bed giving her a tight quick hug.

“Hey Daniel,” Taylor said, “As you can tell your sister is a little different from the last time you saw her, I should probably explain,” he told him, as Abigail curled up into his lap and she started dozing off again. Taylor looked down at her “It’s okay baby girl, you can go to sleep,” Taylor told her laying her down on the bed with her teddy bear. Daniel looked at him like he was insane.

“Okay, Daniel, there are some things you need to understand about your sister. Abigail is what we call a ‘little’.” Taylor started to explain.

“You mean like a little kid?” Daniel asked him.

“Exactly, but she is still her normal self, she just sometimes goes into a headspace where she becomes like a little child with the same child-like wonder at the world. She wears nappies all the time, she sleeps with her teddy, she sucks on a dummy, and has a special blankie that goes everywhere with her and she drinks from bottles as well and most of the time I feed her. She likes colouring in, drawing, playing clapping games and cuddling while watching Disney movies. She also really enjoys baking and making things like crafty type stuff. When she is in her headspace though, she is usually between the ages of three and five,” Taylor explained in detail.

“So,” Daniel said, “Abigail is basically like a child trapped in a nineteen year old body?” he asked Taylor.

“Pretty much, she just likes to be carefree and happy all the time,” Taylor said.

“Hmm, yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Daniel said, leaning back in his chair thinking. “So obviously she has to have someone with her all the time to make sure she doesn’t get into too much trouble and so that she is looked after. If that is the case though, what do you do when you go to work, or do you just take her with you and like set up a playpen and have a portable crib in your office so that she has things to occupy herself with and so can have a nap if she wants?”

“Yeah, generally that is what happens, it’s a little bit difficult but we make it work, it would be so much easier if she had a babysitter, but I haven’t been able to find anyone who I trust,” Taylor told him.

“What about me? I’m her brother I could babysit her at your house. Obviously, I would have to try and learn about all the different stuff that she needs, etc., but I think I could do it!”

“Well I would have to maybe teach you how to look after her, but that would help me out even when I’m working from home, just so she is occupied and I don’t have to keep an eye on her all the time. Then she also has someone to play with and look after her as well. That is a great idea!” Taylor said.

“Awesome, so when she gets better just let me know,” Daniel said, smiling at Taylor.

“I sure will!” Taylor said happily.

Abigail woke up about half an hour after she fell asleep, Daddy and Daniel were both sitting on either side of her bed. Abigail yawned and stretched “Do you feel better baby girl?” Taylor asked her.

“Ah huh, Daddy, fank ooo for letting me go sleepies,” Abigail said, Taylor giggled at her little talk and said “You’re welcome princess, did you want to talk to Daniel? He came all this way to see you and talk to you.”

“Danny,” Abigail said perking up and allowing him to sit next to her and cuddle while they played clapping games like she was when he arrived. Soon after Abigail’s dinner came and Daniel had to leave so he said a goodbye to Abigail and Taylor before he walked out to go home.

After dinner Taylor changed Abigail into a fresh nappy and onesie after helping her to wash herself in the shower. He put his baby into the bed and read to her till she fell asleep as he fell asleep in the comfy chair next to her bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day for the both of them as Abigail’s surgery to re-break her bones would be tomorrow morning and Taylor was really worried that there would be a repeat of what happened when she went down for her MRI especially if she was in little space. He was worried about his baby girl and just wanted what was best for her, but after they re-broke her bones there would be a lot of healing and she would be bed-ridden for at least 3 to 4 weeks. Abigail being as active as she was would hate that, but hopefully maybe seeing Daniel during that time might make things a bit better, but they would have to wait and see what happened.


	8. Part 8

The day of her surgery came and Taylor came in to see Abigail. “Doc, can I see you outside for a minute?” Taylor asked the doctor and they both stepped outside so Abigail couldn’t hear them.

“What is it?” the doctor asked.

“Well, it’s about Abigail. You see she isn’t like other patients you may have had. You see she was abused as a young child by her parents - that’s why her bones are so messed up - and it has affected her mentally as well. She gets scared very easily and when she does she reverts back to being a little girl in her head. Being wheeled into an operating room without me and put under anesthesia would freak her out something terrible. So I was wondering just to keep her from panicking, can you give her something here in the room that would put her out while I was with her so she would just go to sleep peacefully, then you could take her to the O.R. and do what you need to do. She would go to sleep with me in the room and wake up with me in the room as well,” he said.

“I see. Thank you for your insight. We can use a drug called Ketalar which will put her into a nice peaceful sleep until we get her in and can sedate her better. I think that will do well for her,” the doctor said.

“Thank you. Also can we not discuss the procedure around her? I know she is an adult and has a right to know and approve of what’s going to happen, but in this case it wouldn’t be good for her to know what all you are going to do. She is already nervous enough just knowing she is going to have her bones rebroken; the details of what’s going to happen would only upset her more,” Taylor said.

“I understand. I will talk to her in generalities then. I appreciate this heads up - we want to make this as easy as we can for her,” the doctor said. They went back in and talked with Abigail.

“Hi Abigail, how are you feeling today?” the doctor asked.

“I-I’m okay… just a little nervous, I guess,” she said.

“Well, that’s understandable. Let me tell you what’s going to happen. First, we are going to give you something that will make you sleepy. Taylor here will be with you as you go to sleep so you can rest better. Then we will take you into the room where we will fix those messed up rib bones right so you will be able to breathe easier and so they grow right. If we don’t, you won’t grow up big and strong like we want you to,” the doctor said, humoring her little girl side.

“You are going to stay with me, right?” Abigail said, looking at Taylor.

“Yes, babygirl. I will be right here with you. I’m not going anywhere,” he said. That made Abigail a lot less worried - as long as her Daddy Taylor was there, she could handle anything.

The nurse came in to start Abigail’s I.V. Abigail hated needles, but she just kept her eyes on her Taylor and held his hand. She made a face as the needle entered her, but very quickly it was over. She looked at her arm with the tiny hose sticking out of it.

“You were very brave Abby, I am so proud of you babygirl,” Taylor said, stroking her hair. That made her feel so big and proud of herself for being brave. She settled back in her bed and tried to relax. The nurse came back in with another syringe and at first Abigail thought she was getting another shot.

“Don’t worry dear, this is going into your I.V., not your arm… see?” the nurse said, and showed her how they can put medicine right into her I.V. line and she wouldn’t have to have another shot.

Abigail started feeling the effects of the anesthesia within a couple minutes. And within five minutes she was peacefully asleep. The hospital staff came and wheeled her down to the operating room to begin the operation. Taylor stayed in the room while she was gone, worrying about how things were going and pacing the floor.

It took about two hours before the nurse came back to the room and told Taylor that the operation went fine and that she was in recovery now. She took him down to the recovery room where he could wait with her until she woke up.

Taylor was sitting by Abigail’s bed as he watched her sleep. He was worried about how she would react to her scar and how “big” she would be when she woke up.

Abigail’s eyes started to slowly flutter open. Taylor had looked up when he felt her hand grip his tighter. Her eyes had opened, and she was looking around at the room wondering where she was. “Hey baby girl,” Taylor said softly and soothingly, “How do you feel?”

“Sore Daddy,” Abigail said, wincing in pain.

> “Aw, I’m sorry baby girl, I’ll get them to come and give you some medicine okay,” Taylor said, pressing the call button that was next to her bed. The nurse came in a few minutes later seeing that Abigail was awake. All the nurses in the recovery ward had been made aware of Abigail’s situation so that they knew to be a little bit more gentle. The nurse that came in was one of the older nurses and had been assigned to her specifically as she was one of the more kindly ones. “Hi sweetie,” she said smiling at Abigail “How do you feel?”

“I is sore,” Abigail said, regressing a bit more to be more like a two year old than her normal age of three to five.

“Okay pumpkin, we’ll get you some medicine in a moment I just have to check your blood pressure and heart rate first,” the nurse said as she put the blood pressure cuff on her arm. Then she recorded her steady heart rate on her chart.

“Owie,” Abigail winced as the blood pressure cuff got tighter on her arm. “Daddy,” she whimpered to Taylor.

“It’s okay princess Daddy is here,” Taylor said, “It will be over in a minute.” Once the nurse had finished doing everything she needed to do, she said she would be back in a minute as she went to get Abigail’s pain medication.

“Did you want to see your scar baby girl?” Taylor asked her while the nurse was out of the room; Abigail nodded being quite “Use your words, baby girl.”

“Yes, please Daddy,” Abigail said as Taylor pulled the sheet down to her hips and lifted the gown up as Abigail sat up so she could see at least some of the scar. As soon as she saw it she burst into tears, reliving the memories and seeing the scar that she would have to live with for the rest of her life.


	9. Part 9

Taylor took Abigail in his arms, “Oh baby girl, its okay… don’t worry about the scar, I still love you very much and your scar will be less noticeable as time goes by. It may not go away completely, but that’s okay - it’s part of you and since I love you, I will love your scar just as much. They fixed my baby girl so a little scar like that is a small price to pay to have you all better. It’s okay, honey, its okay,” he said, comforting her.

“But Daddy I look yucky, and it hurts!” Abigail complained.

“Well the hurt will go away, and you do not look yucky you will never be yucky to me not ever even if you have that scar. It’s part of you and I love all of you, okay baby?” he said.

“Otay Daddy,” she said, still not convinced.

“I will pick up some cream to put on it so it will help take the scar away as well. But it may not take it all away. And that’s fine. It will remind you how much Daddy loves you - that I helped you get better, okay?” he said. Taylor didn’t believe in lying to her, even if it meant making her feel better, because if he said something and she learned it was a lie, she would never completely trust him again. So while he didn’t promise the scar would completely disappear, he did know that in time it would fade.

“Thank you, Daddy, I wubs ooo too,” she said, feeling a little better. With Abigail’s fears relieved she wanted to know when she could go home. “Daddy how long does I has to stay hwere?” she asked.

“Well, sweetheart, you will have to stay here a few days until the doctor knows that things are getting better and its okay for you to go home. But don’t worry, Daddy will be right here the whole time until you and I go home together. I’ve already told my work that I would be here taking care of you, so everything is all set,” he said.

“I don’t wike it hwere, Daddy, it smell funny! I want to go home!” she said, pouting a little.

Taylor smiled, “I know sweetheart, but you and I will be going home soon enough. Let’s just work on getting my little girl all better all right?”

“Otay Daddy,” she said, sighing.

About then, the nurse returned with Abigail’s pain medicine. “This will help with the pain and this one will help you get some sleep,” she said. Taylor helped Abigail take her pills and shortly after she took them, she started getting sleepy.

“Daddy, I is tired,” she said, barely able to keep her eyes open.

“That’s okay babygirl, you go to sleep. Daddy will be right here,” he said.

“Otay, Daddy… don’t weave me!” she said quickly.

“I won’t, I promise,” he said, kissing her on the forehead. He got out a book he brought and began reading as gave into her need to sleep.

After Taylor read a chapter of his book he decided he would go for a little walk to see if there was anything else that Abigail might like to do rather than stay in her hospital room and he found that there was a large garden with a little lake outside close to her room so he went and bought half a loaf of bread and went back to her room.

When Abigail woke up she felt a lot better but was still in a little bit of pain so Taylor asked the nurse if she could have some more pain medication. The nurse told him she could, but only a small dose for now. Once Abigail was settled again and not in any pain Taylor asked her, “Would you like to go outside for a bit, baby girl? I found somewhere outside that I think you might like,”

“Yes pwease Daddy me no like being inside it’s icky,” Abigail said still in little space.

Taylor smiled at her, “Okay let me get a wheel chair then we can go outside for a bit okay.

“Noooo,” Abigail whined, “Me want to walk.”

“Baby you’re not allowed to walk yet otherwise you might hurt yourself more or open up your scar then you might have to go back and have another operation and be more sore, and we don’t want that do we baby?”

“No, Dada, otay me use wheel chair,”

“Alright I’ll be right back,” True to his word Taylor was back in a flash making sure it was okay for Abigail to go outside and if they could get a wheel chair the nurse said yes to both and went to fetch a wheel chair for Abigail so they could go on their adventure outside.

Taylor hid the bread from Abigail so that she wouldn’t see it as it was to be a surprise. On his little walk Taylor had found that there were ducks and turtles as well as fish in the lake outside so he thought it might be nice to feed them. There was no sign that he could see that said they weren’t allowed to. Taylor parked the wheel chair next to the lake seeing Abigail’s face light up, “Look Daddy duckies!” she squealed pulling on his hand.

“Would you like to feed them sweet pea? Daddy has some bread” Taylor said showing her the bread he had been hiding from her.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Abigail said clapping her hands excitedly as Taylor broke up one of the slices of bread before placing a few pieces in her hand as she picked up a couple and threw them into the lake as Taylor did the same. While they were feeding the duck some of the turtle came up to as well as Taylor pointed them out to Abigail she smiled and seemed the happiest she had been since she got sick. Taylor was overjoyed that his little girl was happy again as he hated seeing her so sad and sick it made his heart break for her.

Once half the loaf was gone they decided to head back inside as Abigail was getting sleepy and it would be time for her dinner soon as well. Taylor had asked the doctor earlier that day if they would be able to get her some chicken nuggets and chips for dinner, even though he knew it wasn’t the healthiest meal ever the doctor had agreed knowing the situation with her and that she had a little side as well.

Taylor had been very thankful knowing that Abigail would be so excited and she might just eat all her dinner tonight and then he had also asked if she could be brought some milk for supper so he could heat up some milk in her bottle for her so she would be able to sleep a bit better. He had brought the bottle warmer up the hospital the other day when he had dashed back to the house to get some more clothes for both of them as well as some more supplies like some nappies and some big girl clothes for Abigail as well in case.

Dinner came and went Abigail had smiled hugely when she saw she got chicken nuggets and chippies for dinner as she said she had eaten it all and pretty quickly. Taylor had then helped her with her shower as she wasn’t able to wash herself very well due to not being able to bend over to much or any of that sort of stuff. Because Abigail wasn’t allowed to be on her feet for long periods of time Taylor had gotten a shower chair from the nurses and helped her by using the removable shower head. Then he brushed her teeth for her and helped her into her pjs and cuddled with her till supper came and made her bottle as he fed her, her bottle after she had her pain medication and read her a story before burping her and giving her her teddy and dummy. After that Taylor’s baby fell asleep pretty quickly and so did he.


	10. Part 10

Taylor woke up in the middle of the night to Abigail whimpering and thrashing around in her bed. Her dummy had fallen out and her teddy was on the floor. Taylor walked over to her and stroked her hair back from sticking on her forehead and rubbed her tummy for a little bit. Abigail calmed down a little bit but as soon as Taylor moved his hand away from rubbing her tummy she screamed waking herself up. Taylor put the rail down on her bed and immediately picked her up holding her in his arms gently so as not to aggravate her scar or pop some of the stitches.

“What’s up princess? Talk to Daddy?” He said as he swayed them side to side while stroking and patting her back.

Abigail started crying “Daddy not dere, monsters steal Abigail, nasty medicine and cold dark place,” Abigail said as big fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Awe Princess, Daddy will never let that happen to you. Daddy will always protect you and you know nothing will hurt you while I’m here. You know what?”

“What?” Abigail asked him

“The only things that are monsters are Pixies because they are so cheeky and naughty,” Taylor said chuckling. “Pixies are only this big,” Taylor said as he held up his thumb and pointer finger to show here that they were tiny and couldn’t hurt her. Abigail rubbed her eyes and face before Taylor pulled out his hanky and did if for her wiping her face as well. He then got her to blow her nose helping her to breathe better.

Taylor finally got Abigail settled enough to go back to sleep. Taylor was lying next to his little girl all snuggled up in bed dummy in and teddy in her arms snuggled up to his war chest his arms around her. He held her close stroking her cheek arms around her. Taylor wanted so bad to take her home back to the apartment but knew that it was going to be at least one more day but maybe he could talk to the Dr’s about going home one day early. Time would tell.

Abigail woke up at about 10am. She felt her nappy was wet but was feeling big today, she realized that she didn’t remember much except a few little bits and pieces of her memory here and there. Damn, she thought, why can’t I remember anything? She finally concluded that it must be the drugs she had been on. Taylor started to stir; he yawned and stretched without squishing here or anything touching her either. Taylor looked over at her seeing her looking back at him with her big doe-like eyes. “Good morning babygirl how are you feeling this morning?”

“Uh… I’m good I guess?” Abigail said shrugging.

“Feeling big today are we?”

Abigail nodded “Can you help me with my nappy?

“Sure baby,” Taylor replied smiling as he helped her into the bathroom.

“Um…,” Abigail said one her nappy was off, “Can I still wear my pull ups?” Abigail asked him blushing while looking at the floor.

“Hey,” Taylor said holding her chin and tilting her face to look up at him. “You can wear whatever you like; you don’t have to worry about anyone making fun of you or picking on you. Not ever! You know why because I will never let that happen to you.” Taylor said, “Now to answer your question, yes you can wear your pull ups if you want to.”

Abigail smiled, “Thank you, Daddy,” she said cheekily as she put her pull up on the sink before turning the shower on and sitting down on her shower chair. Taylor stripped and stepped in to help her.

Abigail watches as he washed himself first. As he moved around she saw his muscles flex making her shiver and salivate. Abigail was actually a virgin - she had never had sex let alone thought about it. If she was being honest while herself she had never even contemplated it as her babygirl side was pretty much totally against it.

She had read many a dirty story and all about sex etc. online, but never thought she would find that right guy. She had played with her little ‘Princess Parts” before and it always felt good but she had no idea what it would feel like if Taylor did it. Abigail knew that Taylor had more experience than she did but she knew that he wouldn’t push her too far of her intentionally she knew it would hurt but she knew she wanted this with him, “Ready?” He asked her.

“Huh?” Abigail said suddenly brought out of her thoughts.

Taylor laughed, “Absorbed in your thoughts huh?”

“Um… yeah,” Abigail replied biting her lip

“Ready for me to wash you?” Taylor asked again.

“Yep,” she said popping her “P” at the end of it.

Taylor started with her shoulders and neck working his ways down her back before moving to her front. His hands skimmed over her breasts and nipples as he did Abigail took a sharp intake of breath as they were so sensitive. Taylor looked at her and smirked as he touched them once again, this time he tweaked her nipples and gave them a little flick as he massaged her beast making Abigail let out a soft moan.

Taylor smiled at her as he continued his journey down to her hips as he washed everything along the way. He washed the top of her secret place then knelt down in front of her as he started at her feet. He washed the sole of her foot massaging it before sucking each toe earning more little moans of pleasure from Abigail’s lips. Taylor snickered at her before repeating the process on her other foot.

Taylor continued up her legs before opening them wide revealing a completely bald, hairless pink pussy. Taylor loved that about her it worked well for her little look and helped her in her day to day routine to keep it clean. Taylor used his finger to spread her lips and wash in between very gently, Abigail moaned as the cloth touched her clit. She tried to shut her legs but with Taylor in between them, it didn’t work at all. “Shhh, “Taylor soothed rubbing her thigh with his hand, “Daddy needs to wash you, baby, its okay I promise I’ll be quick.

“Okay,” she said. Taylor reached between her legs again pulling the lips of her little pussy apart again and washing between them quickly then all over the top of them making sure she was all clean. “Okay, babygirl all done,” Taylor told her.

“Tanks,” Abigail said to him giggling at her little joke

“That’s okay baby. I love you so very much and I will always be here to help,” Taylor said as he turned off the shower and stepped out holding her pink and purple polka dot towel for her so she could dry off her top half while Taylor dried the rest of her.

Abigail, once dry, handed her pull up to Taylor so he could help her pull it up she didn’t have to bend over. Once she had it on she padded into Taylors room where all her “big girl” clothes were kept in his walk-in wardrobe. She searched through all of her clothes but could find anything she wanted to wear. “Taylor,” she called out. Two seconds later he came walking in as he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist “What’s up babygirl?” He asked her

“I don’t know what to wear, I need some help.”

“Oh I see,” Taylor said stroking his chin faking that he had a beard. “Well, the first thing you need is a bra for your beautiful boobs.”

“Do I have to?” Abigail asked him

“No, but I still think you should,” Taylor told her.

“Hmmm…” Abigail hummed for a few seconds while e thinking it over. “Okay,” she conceded watching Taylor walk over to her chest of draws to pull a bra out for her.”

“Which one do you want to wear?” He asked her.

“My sexy pink and black one,” Abigail said smiling deviously and sexily.

“Ooo… Are we feeling naughty?” Taylor asked her

“Maybe,” she replied as she put her bra on, her hands ending up on her hips as she popped one of them out.

“Really,” Taylor said raising his eyebrows and walking over to her putting his hand down the front of her pull up and flicking her clit before funning his fingers over her slick folds to scoop up some of her juices before sucking them off his finger smiling at her. “You taste delicious baby, can I have some of that and give you your first and only dick?”

“You can have some later but you’re so big and I’m a little scared.”

“Oh baby feel Daddy, give me your hand it’s okay trust me,” Taylor guided Abigail’s hand to his groin before pulling his pants down a little so she could see it and feel it up close it did look intimidating. “See nothing to be scared of,” Taylor assured her as he guided her hand over him. “Can I think about it? Abigail asked him

Taylor smiled at her “Of course you can baby, now Daddy thinks you should wear this,” he said pulling down a halter neck long top with an attached necklace.

‘With what?” Abigail asked him

“Nothing, wear it as a dress for me.” Taylor said wining at her. Abigail’s cheeks heated and she blushed bright red at his words. Once dressed she padded out of their bedroom into the lounge room.

Taylor, once he finished helping his babygirl, sat on the couch to wait for her. She came out and sat next to Taylor as they snuggled on the couch.

“Can we pay worms please,” Abigail begged.

“Okay princess,” Taylor said getting up from the couch to set up the PlayStation so they could play. Taylor beat Abigail in the first game but Abigail beat Taylor in the second by using cow bombs. They both ended up with Abigail laying her head on Taylor’s thigh and Taylor stroking her hair. He knew she was tired after the nightmare she had last night. It seemed to him like she slept better with him then alone in her crib.

Taylor let her sleep on the couch. After getting her settled better and not on him Taylor went into the kitchen to make some lunch for the two of them. He made some grilled ham, cheese and tomato sandwiches, he then had to wake Abigail up which was a mission and a half. He had a bit of a grump on his hands after he woke her up from her nap. She was extremely happy with her lunch though.

Taylor had cleared up form lunch and was sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Abigail when he started thinking about some of the shopping he had to do. He and Abigail had planned to go shopping before she went into hospital so he kind of really needed to. “Abi, baby, do you want to go shopping this afternoon?”

“Yes please, I really want to!”

“Okay is there anything in particular that you want or need?”

”Ummm…” Abigail said thinking, “Oh I need to go to Bras ‘n things and I kind of want to go to Honey Birdette and toys ‘r us.” She told Taylor blushing a little after saying Bras ‘n things and Honey Birdette

“Okay baby, we can do that,” Taylor said smiling at Abigail’s cute little blush. Abigail was super excited because this shopping trip meant toys + adult toys and lingerie to tease Daddy with!


End file.
